Muerte en la Arena
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Para Marina y para el reto a ciegas, de Foro Hasta el final de la Pradera. El título ya da pistas. A quienes me conocen, o quienes sepan quién me lo ha pedido, no les sonará extraño. El resto de adoradoras de Peeta, por favor, contened las ganas de hacerme añicos.


_Para Marina (espero que cumpla los requisitos), y para el reto a ciegas, de Foro Hasta el final de la Pradera. Peeta y Katniss y la Arena son de Collins, no os quepa duda_

* * *

 **Muerte en la arena**

* * *

Antes no tenía gran cosa. Un padre muerto, una madre disfuncional y una hermana pequeña aburrida y mema. Antes no tenía ningún objetivo en la vida: me despertaba, iba a clase y cazaba con Gale sin intercambiar una sola palabra. Esperaba lo que todos esperan, pasar otro día, sin esperanzas ni incentivos, hasta que conocí a Peeta Mellark.

Ahora él se encuentra tumbado a la bartola entre unos arbustos, trenzando juncos, a la deriva, sin saber que lo observo. Yo mientras me planteo cuál será la mejor manera. No voy a conformarme con algo rápido, quiero que sufra una agonía, por lo que descarto la posibilidad de encaramarme al árbol que tiene encima y lanzarle pedruscos desde arriba. Puede que sea el momento de usar el veneno de rastreavíspula. Lo miro de nuevo. Está tarareando una cancioncilla, suave como una nana, ajeno al peligro. Este chico o es muy tonto, o tal y como admitió en la entrevista, la muerte se la suda.

Me acuclillo tras una roca y saco el botecito de la mochila. No fue fácil conseguirlo. Tuve que prepararles una trampa a la avispas; luego las pisotee hasta que quedaron hechas papilla, espero que conserven veneno. Empapo la punta de la flecha con el jugo de rastreavíspula y la ajusto en la cuerda del arco. Siento la tentación de incrustársela en un ojo, tal cual, dejarlo tuerto y con alucinaciones y contemplar el espectáculo desde aquí hasta que la espiche.

Permanezco otro rato observándolo, así con un ojo entrecerrado, ajustando el objetivo. Está dibujando cosas con una mano en el aire, como si fuera a pintar con las nubes. En la vida he conocido a nadie tan lelo, sin tener en cuenta a Prim. Peeta es el rey de los lelos y Prim su primera dama, pero a Prim no quiero hacerle daño por una cuestión de principios —la familia es la familia—, sin embargo a Peeta….

Siento un cosquilleo recorrerme el cuerpo, desde la boca del estómago hasta las puntas de los dedos. Pienso en el camino que he recorrido hasta aquí, en el odio que me ha impulsado a hacerlo. Hasta Gale puso el grito en el cielo cuando le expliqué mis planes, en ese cuartito del Palacio de Justicia, y mira que Gale es de hablar poco y nunca ha sido especialmente considerado con la familia Mellark. Fue él quien propuso dar de comer esas plantas con estupendos efectos laxantes a las ardillas que íbamos a venderles. Peeta se pasó una semana sin aparecer por clase después de eso.

Nos separan unos metros, pero hasta desde aquí puedo percibir su olor a azúcar y pan recién hecho. Podría pensarse que, para una chica como yo, que lleva pasando hambre media vida, ese sería un olor agradable, pero no lo es. Es horrible, me recuerda nuestra propia miseria, lo que él puede tener y yo no, y lo que es peor, me recuerda su mierda de compasión. Lo que más odio, por encima de todo, incluso por encima del Capitolio y sus Juegos y sus teselas, es que me compadezcan. Y por eso estoy aquí, buscando venganza. Primero lo mataré a él, luego… luego al resto.

Peeta se incorpora sobre los hombros y mira suavemente en rededor, como si nada importarse, pero poniéndome su ojo derecho a tiro. Se entretiene posando la vista sobre un arbusto floreado, como si fuera la cosa más bonita que nunca haya visto. Será imbécil. Seguro que no tiene ni idea de que esas forecillas moradas se convertirán en menos de un par de días en bayas venenosas. Venenosas de las buenas, de las que te dejan tieso en cuestión de segundos. Y conste que no hablo por hablar; experimenté con ellas y el gatito de mi hermana unos días antes de entrar en la arena. Gale, que en el fondo es otro blando meacamas, me ayudó a escoger las de efecto más rápido. No quería ver sufrir al puñetero gato, el muy lerdo.

Mierda, ya he vuelto a pensar en Gale a deshoras. Será un meapilas, pero tiene unas manos que igual le sirven a un roto que a un descosido. Preparan las trampas de vicio, y a mí me hacen algunas cosas que… Bueno, también de vicio. Eso sí, todo muy en silencio, que siempre parece que se le haya tragado la lengua el gato. Pero así mejor, que no se esfuerce gastando saliva, porque menuda lengua y lo bien que se le dan los trabajitos orales. Mis gritos, sin embargo, seguro que se escuchan hasta en el Trece. Allí deben de pensarse que soy un animalillo con cáncer de hígado, con esos gemidos. Ay si supieran.

Pero mejor me centro y dejo de pensar en las virtudes de Gale. Al tema, que tengo que ganar esto, y sobretodo, deleitarme viendo retorcerse a Peeta sobre sí mismo. Le apunto al ojo que mira las flores, tan azul, tan tierno. Tenso la cuerda, y sin más preámbulos, la suelto. Como cabía esperar, alcanza su objetivo.

Peeta se levanta de un brinco. Menudo espectáculo, qué maravilla. Da saltitos sobre una pierna y sobre la otra, se sujeta con ambas manos la cara, o lo que le queda de ella, agarra la flecha y tira, pero solo consigue romper el mástil, la punta se le queda dentro. Y aúlla, y grita, como un perro apaleado, como un animal al que efectivamente le estuvieran retorciendo el hígado. Y qué delicia de tono de piel, tan verdoso y al momento. La cara se le retuerce en muecas, parece un saltimbanqui del circo. Patalea en el aire y luego, se dobla sobre sí mismo, vomitando arcoíris. Vale eso no, eso ha sido una licencia creativa. Vomita esa mierda de raíces, que habrá sido lo único que haya comido estos días. Pobre criatura, que ni siquiera ha sido capaz de cazar un mísero conejo.

Me siento a observarlo con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras Peeta suelta improperios a seres inexistentes, retorciéndose ya desde el suelo.

Dónde habrá quedado ese chico dulce y tierno. Ya no queda un ápice de dulzura en su gesto, ni siquiera en sus ojos. No es amable, no está tranquilo, se está muriendo.

No quiere, pero se está muriendo.

Y al final no es valiente. Al final, igual que todo el mundo, se muere de miedo.

* * *

 **A/n:** Marina, cariño, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribirte esto. Espero que lo disfrutes, aunque sea cortito.


End file.
